Love, Marriage, and Pranks
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Harry and Hermione have to marry the Weasley twins Can George and Harry finally admit how they really feel about each other. And can Hermione fall in love with a prankster? HarryGeorge FredHermione GWNL RWLL RLNT CWAJ BWFD SSOFC DMLB MPREG PREG SLASH HET
1. One

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that do not appear in the seven books. All characters and rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot idea and original characters of my own creation. I make no profit nor make any claim they are not mine I am just borrowing them and promise to return them when I am done. This is complete Au none of this has or will happen in the books or movies. **_

_**Love, Marriage, and Pranks**_

Albus Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose wearily as he looked on from his seat at the head table. Usually he would have the Daily Prophet in front of him although not today. He was holding off letting the owls deliver the papers and any letters to the students until after breakfast, knowing no one would be able to eat if they saw that morning's front page.

The new minister of magic Kingsley had enforced a new law but had not wanted to do it he really truly had not unfortunately it was the only known way to prevent the wizarding world from dying out. Their world's population had taken a major decline during the war just gone in fact if they did not take immediate action then their people would surely die out within five or six decades if even that.

Therefore with a heavy heart and a shared glance of worry with his wife Minerva McGonagall, Albus stood up and proceeded to gain the attention of the student population of Hogwarts. He truly hated to do it but he knew the sense of peace and security the students were feeling was about to be destroyed and there was not a damn thing he could do to prevent it.

He placed a _Sonorus charm on his voice so it woul__d carry all over the large hall before clearing his throat and immediately gaining the attention of everyone present as he took a deep breath and said, "I presume you are all wondering why the post is late this morning?"_At several nods he continued, "I am afraid that is due to me holding it off until after breakfast as it was necessary to have done so. I am very much certain no one would have eaten or been as calm as you are all right now if I had in fact allowed the post to be delivered during breakfast."

He pauses for a moment trying to choose his words carefully before he continued on, "I am afraid I have such news that is not of the pleasant Varity to say the least. I am going to tell you what that news is before anyone can read the front page of the Daily Prophet. I feel it more prudent that I reveal all instead of everyone discovering such news via the newspaper." He noticed that everyone started to look worried, very worried.

He continued after bracing himself for knew of the backlash that was sure to be coming in his general direction as what he was about to reveal was not going to be well received in the least. "It has been brought to my attention by the new Minster of magic that the population during the war has taken a dangerous decline since the war was won this May just past. The ministry fears it is most likely that the wizarding population will die out within less than five or six decades if even that long, that is if immediate action is not taken and abided by" he revealed to them all.

He added after swallowing thickly, his gaze truly sombre and his blue eyes had lost their usual shine and twinkle, all due to the situation in fact being that dire. "The ministry has spent the entire summer discussing at length how to remedy this unfortunate situation." He added, "After much deliberation it has been decided that a law shall be enforced, a law not seen nor used since the founders of Hogwarts were in fact teenagers, which ultimately means a marriage law is already in effect since this morning."

He paused as loud gasps of horror echoed throughout the great hall, hardly surprising when you considered what he had just revealed and he was not even done yet. He knew reactions to what he said next were only bound to become increasingly worse. He raised his hands and exclaimed, "Silence I am not done speaking yet, please allow me to finish." He pauses waiting for quite then adding, "You must listen and believe I realise this is not the best nor most convenient of news but am afraid under the dire circumstance it is indeed very necessary as well as compulsory if you wish to remain here in the wizarding world and not have your magic taken from you."

He continued on as he heard even more gasp of horror and outrage, "The law states that all witches and wizards between the ages of sixteen and forty are eligible under the law. All who are eligible and are still in school must conceive their first child within a year of graduating and as for those who are over the age of seventeen they are required to conceive within year of being married."

He went on noticing everyone's horror growing by the second, noticing that many girls were silently crying, whilst many boys looked terrified. "The ministry has already chosen a spouse who is most suited to you. Couples selected are not at random the ministry having conducted several tests, such as how compatible you are with your chosen. And allow me to make a point of saying this just in case some of you insist there has been a mistake, the tests are never wrong, never."

He continued after another pause allowing a moment before going on, knowing they had to know before all read the paper. "Letters with your chosen spouse to be will arrive this morning along with the newspaper hence why I prevented the post being delivered until now. I wanted you all to be aware before your saw the paper and read the official letters sent from the ministry." He concluded, "All lessons for year's six to seven are halted for the day due to chosen spouses visiting the school if they are not already students. I shall now release the charm holding the owls back from delivering mail."

He released the charm followed by the one he had placed on his voice before retaking his seat next to his wife, who looked truly as weary as her husband. He turned to his wife as Minerva commented in a voice full of fear, "My god, Albus, this is a disaster, the students are going to be truly hysterical when they find out who has been selected as their spouses." She added looking truly distressed, "Their freedom of choice it has been took from them, seventh years engaged and due to marry once out of Hogwarts will be separated if the ministry does not deem them to be a suitable match, it is beyond cruel ,Albus."

Albus replied sadly, "I know Minerva but Kingsley truly did not want to do as believe it or not he is not being left out due to being minister he will also be presented with a match deemed suitable. It has been two years since his wife was murdered by death eaters which means the Ministry believe it long enough to have mourned even though I think there is no set time to truly get over losing a loved one."

He looked weary as he added, "The ministry did not have a choice our people and world are at risk of ceasing to be due to the war with Tom and I fear it has practically depleted many generations. I fear not even this law would have been possible either if Harry had not defeated Tom when he did." With that having been said Minerva and Albus scanned the entire hall.

They watched in rapidly growing dismay as students started to read their mail and soon the whole hall was awash with the sound of screams and raised voices. Many teens ran out of the great hall, whilst young couples sobbed and clung to each other in anguish and loss at the injustice of what the Ministry had done.

Severus Snape looked on as emotionless as usual, although on the inside was a different story entirely, he was in hell. He not being forty for another year yet unfortunately was eligible to marry under the ridiculous law, damn it all to hell. His opinion in regards to the whole law was less then flattering to say the least as he truly believed if there was one thing among many that the Ministry had no business sticking their noses in then who he did marry or who he had children with sure as hell would be it.

He had already received his letter that morning and his chosen was a witch similar in age to him, who is a mediwitch at St. Mungos. He was to meet her that up and coming morning and was surely dreading it. He had no desire to marry as no woman could ever be or begin to compare to Lily and her memory and the love that still burned for her dead or not.

Lupin got lucky as he was already married to Tonks and they had their son, Teddy. Snape envied him he truly did for many reason, being that Lupin loved the witch he married, had chosen to out of free will. Severus on the other had not wanted to marry nor had he wanted children, however he now had no choice or else stripped of his magic and tossed into the muggle world. He surely refused with a passion to be subjected to such a cruel and bleak fate having been born with his magic, it being a part of him and would stay just as that if he had any say in the matter.

He had not spied and risked his life during the war only to end up as a worthless squib and tossed out on his ass to rot in the muggle world, ha, not damn bloody likely Snape thought viciously. Fucking fate owed him huge for the shitty cards life had dealt him so far. Snape could bloody well list them all eight key points as he rightfully bitched and moaned with acid like venom.

First off for giving him an abusive shit head of a muggle father who had hated magic with a raging passion. Secondly for giving him a set of enemies such as Black and Potter during his school years, which was where the third came into to play when his first love Lily fell in love with Potter. Fourth of course was allowing him to meet Lucius Malfoy who introduced him to his special brand of friends, hell who needed enemies when you end up with friends like Lucius Malfoy.

The fifth was what had truly sealed his hatred of Black after the life threatening prank played on him when he was told about Lupin's transformations during the full moon in the shirking shack, which led to his curiosity getting the better of him and him coming face to face with and almost being bitten by a fully grown werewolf. Naturally the sixth was when Potter had to save his hind in turn meaning Severus owed Potter a life debut much to his eternal disgust.

The seventh was when Lily married Potter and got pregnant with Harry and had led him to joining the death eaters and of course the partial information he had given Voldemort had played a part in Lily and Potter getting killed and Harry being left and orphan. That all finally led him to the eighth reason, which was him going to Albus bloody Dumbledore begging for forgiveness and a second chance, which in turn was how he became a spy for the order.

So yes, fate was a sadist who seemed to hate Severus's gusts, so yes it definitely owed Severus Tobias Snape huge, so fucking huge indeed it made his blood boil.


	2. Two

_**Love, Marriage, and Pranks**_

Harry could not believe it he felt numb with disbelief and had not felt this way since after he had killed Voldemort. When would fate grant him a break and cease being ever so cruel to him? All he wanted was a quiet life and to graduate Hogwarts and maybe get married and have a couple of kids, that's if he could find himself a worthy wizard to call his own.

Harry instantly decided he was not going to read the newspaper first no first he wanted to know whom the ministry had chosen to shackle him to, who the other individual was who had their freedom of choice taken alongside his own was. He picked up the crème coloured thick envelope and opened it with shaking hands as he noted there was more than one sheet of parchment held within. The top sheet was the official letter informing of the law and who was chose as his spouse the other future parent of his children. It read as-

_**Dear Mr, H.J. Potter**_

_**We are writing to you to inform you of the recent law enforced by the minister of magic, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, due to the dangerous decline in the wizarding population since the recent war come to an end. It is of most importance that you follow and abide by this law and if in failure to do so for any reason not considered valid by the minister it is within our right to strip you of your magic and your wand destroyed and disposed of and to leave the wizarding world indefinitely.**_

_**We have taken your sexual orientation into consideration Mr. Potter, believing a marriage to be successful if the right member of sex is chose, in your case a wizard. Several tests conducted by professionals used to detect your perfect match were completed. The test results reveal that your perfect match and soon to be spouse is one Mr. George Fabian Weasley of Arthur and Molly Weasley. **_

_**You have a week which to comply and inform the ministry of your acceptance of this law. You have until December 18th to comply and marry Mr. Weasley. Please read the other pages enclosed to read rules and deadlines.**_

_**Moira Warwick, head of the ministry department of births, deaths, and marriages**_

Hermione Granger asked, "Who did you end up with Harry? My chosen spouse apparently is Fred as in Fred Weasley. We are total opposites and couldn't be any more different if we tried." She added coldly, "This is simply barbaric they have taken away our freedom of choice and are making a mockery out of marriage. Marriage should not be entered into due to some stupid law or to someone who is not of your own choosing either."

Harry let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose and removed his glasses in the process. He merely handed the letter to her and continued to squeeze his eyes shut tightly; hopping to stem the migraine he could unfortunately feel starting to build within him. He of course knew it was futile as once the begins of a migraine started the majority of the time when he got one there was no preventing it and all he could really do was take a pain potion and wait it out.

Hermione took the letter and was stunned to see that Harry had gotten George, therefore she and Harry would be marrying the Weasley twins. She supposed if she had to endure marriage to Fred she was glad it was Harry who got the other twin, knowing how practically inseparable the two identical brothers were. She figured they would deal with it together which made the whole situation seem that much more manageable if only by a small amount.

Harry replaced his glasses on his nose and accepted the letter back from a still very much-stunned Hermione. He asked Ron, Ginny and Neville who were sat nearby, "So who did you three get?" Ginny looked pale as she and Neville eyed each other in disbelief, while Ron on the otherhand was looking at his own letter in muted horror. His skin had gone so pale his freckles stood out in stark contrast.

Ron stuttered, "Bloody hell, sweet Merlin's saggy balls, I can't believe this." He scrubbed a hand across his face wearily before shoving his plate away from him. The thought of eating what remained on his plate made him want to double over and up chuck the contents of his stomach. The situation was surely bad when one Ronald Weasley was sickened to his stomach by food of all things.

Hermione exclaimed, "Oh honestly Ronald who did you end up with?" Ron shook his head and merely tossed the letter to Harry who was looking at him expectantly. He practically pounced on the parchment desperate to know what had rattled his best mate, causing what was thought to be the impossible, that being Ronald Weasley losing his appetite. And besides the obvious being he had to marry and produce offspring with a witch who was not of his own choosing.

Harry quickly scanned the letter and gasped out aloud and exclaimed, "Holy crap, no wonder Ron looks like he's been petrified and can't eat as in impossible as that sounds. Look at who he got, whoa and I thought I was in for one hell of a ride with who I ended up with." Hermione huffed impatiently as she snatched the parchment from his hands, causing him to shoot her a dirty look, which of course went completely ignored by her. He watched her reaction and smirked when he saw her own smirk curling the corners of her lips.

"Luna Lovegood" She said. "I think you got off lightly, very lightly if you discard the fact she is more than a little on the eccentric side and she talks about creatures I swear do not exist except for in the imaginations of her and her father's minds, apart from that you are lucky Ronald" she concluded with a firm tone and a nod.

Ron exclaimed indignantly, "How the hell is being paired with Luna Lovegood considered lucky?" Harry replied, "Hey, there is nothing wrong with her, so who cares if she dresses and acts a little eccentric? What counts is that fact that she is smart and attractive, meaning you should be grateful you have not ended up with the likes of Pansy Parkinson or worse, Lavender."

Ginny snapped out of her dazed stare off with Neville and commented, "Trust me Ron you are lucky, Luna is one of my closest friends, who is kind and sweet; her eccentric ways just make her all the more interesting to know and be around." Neville spoke for the first time adding, "Plus it could have been a whole lot worse if you had ended up with Lavender. Last time I bothered to check you and she did not exactly part on the best of terms after sixth year, so imagine her with her grudge against you being your wife."

Harry snorted as he said, "Yeah, she would probably try to suffocate you in your sleep or pass on her grudge against you onto any kids you would have had." Hermione practically cackled as she added, "You never know your first born could have been named Won Won Jr." Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Neville cracked up laughing, until tears streamed down their faces, causing many people to eye them in disgust or worry, thinking they had cracked under the pressure of what had happened that morning.

Ron was glowering darkly at the other four and exclaimed, "Oh shove it, bloody shove it the lot of you. Who the hell did you four get paired up with that you can still laugh at my shitty fate?" That instantly sobered them like a bucket of ice-cold water chucked over their heads.

Hermione replied stiffly, "People always said they thought I would marry into the Weasley family, marry you in fact. I hoped to, but never to you Ron. You're like a brother to me and we argue far too much to have amounted to anything good." Ron grumbled in reply, "Yeah true I guess, mean why the hell do you think I went with Lavender in sixth year instead of you?" He added, "So who did you get then?"

Hermione handed over her letter and sat back waiting with baited breath to see how he and Ginny would react, she was looking over Ron's shoulder reading along with him. Ginny gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, while Ron's jaw went slack and his eyes practically bugged. Ginny exclaimed, "Oh my god, you got Fred, we are going to be sisters. This is the best news, although it would have been a sight better and far less awkward if you weren't marrying him due to this bloody stupid law."

Ron shook his head in disbelief and asked, "Damn Hermione, you and Fred? I have never known such opposites like you and him. He is a prankster and hardly ever acts serious, while you on the otherhand are always serious and always found studying or reading a book and you care about your grades and he didn't."

Harry commented, "I seriously do hope opposites do attract or I and my husband are just going to end up with a marriage based on sex and nothing else. I already know what he is like in bed, but it does not mean I considered him to be boyfriend or husband material, though even if I did at one point fancy him like rotten." Hermione exclaimed, "You slept with George, oh god, when?"

Before Harry could reply Ginny practically shrieked, causing a few people to look their way. "Oh my god, you got paired with George and you slept with him?" Harry hissed, "Yes! Damn it; keep your voice down, Gin, I don't want nor need the whole bloody great hall hearing about who was my first and most likely to be my only lover thank you very much."

He added at Ron and Neville's gobsmacked looks. "It happened on the night before Bill married Fleur, before we left to search for the six remaining H_orcruxs. I knew I fancied George like rotten towards the end of my fifth year before he and Fred left Hogwarts."__ He paused and looked down at his hands and there was a sad smile curling the corners of his lips as he added, "I knew for sure I loved him the night we spent together, especially after he admitted to having fancied me since his sixth year, although I knew his feelings were nowhere near as strong as mine." _

_He continued at their looks of surprise, "I did not want to go off looking for those bloody Horcruxs then fight Voldemort as a virgin in case I died. So I and George agreed to spend one night together in case anything happened to the other during the remainder of the war."_

Ginny asked, "So you weren't looking for a relationship with him then?" Harry shook his head and replied, "I won't deny I did love him, still do for that matter, although I knew how he made a habit of sleeping around with so many other guys." He shrugged and added, "I did not want to get involved with someone who liked to share himself around so freely as if it was nothing. I wanted a relationship and loved him, but knew he did not, which is why I never said anything to him about it."

He continued, "Besides, with me gone off looking for the Horcruxs I had no idea whether I would have made it back in one piece or alive. I decided it would have been too much to ask him to wait for my return, that is of course if I ever did return in one piece or even alive." He concluded with an even sadder looking smile, "Then there is the fact I was terrified he would reject me if he knew of the actual extent of my feelings for him, I did not want to scare him off and send him running from me."

Harry wanted to change the subject and asked, "So who did you two end up with then?" Neville and Ginny blushed brightly and refused to meet each other's gaze. Ginny replied, "Neville," Neville replied, "And I got Ginny." Ron exclaimed, "Whoa, you mean you got each other?" Ginny and Neville nodded both blushing even brighter as they looked down at the letters on the table in front of them.

Harry chuckled and said, "Wow, now that is what I call seriously lucky, I mean seriously, you both know each other very well and your good friends. I'd say you both got it easy, considering you know and are comfortable in each other's presence." Hermione added, "And of course there is the fact Neville is a great and respectable guy, who we all know will treat you with respect. Then of course it helps that he is not too hard on the eyes either." She concluded, "And he of course is a sweetheart and a big softy who will spoil you rotten, so I'd say you've got it made here, Gin."

Neville blushed even brighter at her praise of him if that were even possible and was glad Harry and Hermione approved of him for Ginny. He just wondered how Ron and the rest of the Weasley's would react. As if reading his mind Ron said, "I would have preferred Harry, but we all know Gin is sporting the entirely wrong packaging." He concluded, "So I guess if it had to be someone else I am glad it is you and not someone like Malfoy or Connors."

Neville and the others realised that was as good as approval as Neville was going to get from Ron at this stage. It was more than enough when he considered how gruff and hard headed Ron could be once he truly got started on something that he did not like.


	3. Three

_**Love, Marriage, and Pranks**_

It was around eleven that same morning and their chosen spouses were due to arrive at the castle. Hermione felt ill with nerves even if she had known Fred nearly eight years, but not on the kind of level she was about to get to know him. She just hoped he could be serious and mature about this, just until they got everything settled was all she asked.

She could not help but keep thinking about how she was lucky and got off quite lightly when you took into consideration that she knew Fred and respected how intelligent and creative he and his twin must truly be even though she did not agree with much of what they got up to she was not blind to their genius.

She knew very well that she might have not been so lucky, that fate may have not been so inclined to be so kind to her. She could have well been on her way to becoming Mrs Draco Malfoy right there immediately. The thought sent a cold shudder down her spine it did not bode well just thinking of such a hellish and nightmare event ever occurring.

She looked to her left, noting Harry stood to one side not far from where she was. She supposed things would be much easier with Harry around, knowing she would be likely spending more time with Harry in the years to come then with Ron. When you took into consideration that they were going to marry brothers who did most things together, whom were practically inseparable from the other.

She also noted that Harry looked nervous but not overly so as he had an advantage that none of the others had. He already knew his spouse to be on an intimate level, had already slept with his chosen and loved him. He was not heading into the whole thing blind and had at least more than an inkling of what was ahead of him.

Ron stood out in the courtyard with Luna the silence was awkward between the two. For once the dreamy eyed look was absent from her grey-blue eyes. Ron had never seen her looking so subdued, meaning she truly shocked him when she spoke in a tone he had never heard her use before until then. "I know you think me to be a crazy loon I am more than aware of what you named me, Ronald Weasley."

She added coldly, "I have my beliefs just as you have your own neither of us has to agree with those beliefs." She concluded firmly, "All I require is a little respect from you and that my beliefs not made a mockery out of, no matter how strange and eccentric they may sound and appear, can you do and respect that Ronald?"

Ron replied in a sulky tone, "I suppose I am going to have to we have to marry and produce an heir whether we like it or not. We need to be able to at least get along and remain civil to each other as once we go through with this bloody farce of a law there will be no turning back and we both know it to."Luna nodded stiffly before looking off into the distance a far away and troubled expression on her face.

Ron silently studied her and silently admitted if only to him, Luna was a beautiful picture to behold with her pale blonde hair and her stormy grey-blue eyes. He noted her skin looked soft, unblemished as well as the creamiest pale colour he had seen on anyone besides Malfoy. Ron realised if her hair and skin had been a couple of shades lighter she would have looked the part of any Malfoy, especially with those eyes of hers. He knew one thing for sure that life would never be dull whilst married to Luna Lovegood, that much he was certain.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Neville walked side by side along the grass close to the Black lake. They watched as one of the giant squid's tentacles rose from the water with a light spraying of water before submerging under once more.

Neville cleared his throat nervously and asked, "How do you think your family and my gran are going to react to this match?" Ginny let out a sigh and replied, "My brothers will probably tease you briefly, least until I threaten to hex them and mum has a go at them." She smirked as she added, "You'll most likely end up on the receiving end of a couple of Fred and George's pranks. Charlie will probably mention something about dragons trying to scare you, along with the typical threats of harm if you hurt me in anyway."

She smirked even wider as she went on, clearly enjoying the look of terror on his face. "Bill I suppose will start acting like the typical older brother and tease you, whilst making threats of bodily harm if you ever hurt me." She sniggered as she continued, "Percy on the otherhand, Merlin, he will probably bore you to tears or even death. He will most likely lecture you asking ridiculous questions about your intentions towards me, regardless of the fact we are not marrying by choice."

She added laughingly, "As for Ron, well you already have his approval, meaning he might be able to put in a word for you with the others, but do not expect a lot when it comes to the twins. Be on your guard with them they will prank you it will be their warped way of welcoming you to the family."

She had a small smile curling the corners of her lips as she said, "As for my mom and dad, well, dad will briefly give you the typical lecture and demand you take good care of me, treat me right before he'll welcome you to the family." She concluded, "Finally mom, she will have you in a bone crushing hug welcoming you to the family before probably start fussing and trying to feed you mountain sized amounts of food, whilst all the while talking about the wedding and grandbabies."

Neville let out a deep and weary sigh before saying, "You'll probably get a lecture, but I don't think it will be as extensive as it would have been if I had been paired with some other witch who wasn't the daughter of one of her good friends." He added chuckling, "You never know if you are lucky and the fact she knows and is friends with your mom may be what helps you avoid the lecture altogether. Although, she will end up inviting you to stay over for say a weekend, demanding she get to know you if you are going to be family and the next Mrs. Longbottom."

Ginny grimaced and muttered sarcastically, "Yeah, it sounds wonderful, Nev." Neville snorted before he suddenly stopped and looked nervous. Ginny noticed he had stopped and turned to face him and asked, "What is the matter why did you stop, Nev?" Neville blushed brightly and shuffled his feet as he replied in a timid tone, a tone not used since fourth year when he had asked her to the Yule ball. "Because there is something you need to know before we go any further."

Ginny eyed Neville worriedly and asked, "Okay, so what do you need to tell me?" Neville looked more nervous than Ginny had ever seen him look since he asked her to the Yule ball back in her third year. "Ginny what you need to know is the fact before this law come about, that I had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you out to Hogsmead on a date as I've fancied you since the Yule ball during the Triwizard tournament."

Ginny looked surprised to say the least and asked gently, "You've liked me for all of this time, yet you never said anything until now, why?" She slowly walked up to him so she was standing only a few feet from him. Neville replied, "Because up until fifth year when Harry came out as being gay you were interested in him had a crush on him since well before your first year from what I heard the twins saying one time back in your second year."

He blushed and added, "I thought I would never stand a chance, meaning here I was plump, shy and always forgetful with practically the talent of a squib. It was not until my sixth year when I finally got my own wand and not had to use my dad's, that I started to show I had more going for me then a squib and was not as forgetful as before."

He concluded, "Then there was Harry Potter, boy who lived, who survived and escaped from the darkest wizard of our time every year without fail. He is Popular, handsome and put on the Quidditch team as the teams seeker in his first year. How could I have ever competed for your attention and affections with all of that hanging over my head and against me from the very start?"

Ginny felt guilt fill her stomach and heart as she eyed her soon to be husband, taking note of all the changes that had happened to Neville since she met him back in her first year, but had not truly gotten to know him since her third year. She took note of the fact that he now stood at the height of six foot and was sporting a toned swimmers build. All of his baby fat had vanished over the years and his face was no longer chubby and rounded, all of that had given away to mature and very handsome features of a young man, instead of the sweet chubby roundedness of a young boy.

She let out a sigh as she told him, "Nev, I truly got over Harry in my fifth year, not only because I knew I never stood a chance, or the fact he is into guys, nor because of the fact he only saw me as a baby sister." She paused to choose her words carefully before continuing, "No, I got over Harry because I realised that I was not in love with Harry. I realised when I thought of my feelings towards Harry, thought of them as a fifteen year-old and not as a ten or eleven year-old little girl, I realised I could not see myself giving my first time to him."

She added at his nod for her to continue, "I thought of the all times as a little girl when my mum would read bedtime stories to me. Harry Potter would be the focus of those stories, of how he bravely faced the dark lord as a baby and defeated him." She paused once more, shook her head, smiling sheepishly and said, "As a little girl I saw this dazzling and dashing hero come charging up on a white horse, or in Harry's case a broomstick. I imagined us getting married one day and having messy black or red haired and green-eyed babies with him."

She shrugged and walked closer to him and took his hands into her own and giving them a light squeeze as she added, "They were the thoughts and fantasies of my eleven year-old self, though the thoughts of Harry Potter at the age of fifteen and now at seventeen are not sexual in the least, which for a girl of my age if I was truly interested in him they would have been." She concluded, "When I close my eyes and imagine what my future husband and children would look like, there is never messy black hair or the greenest of eyes imaginable, in fact those images remained blank until now."

Ginny suddenly smirked mischievously as she commented slyly, "Oh, I don't doubt I will be seeing some messy black or red haired babies with green eyes in my future. Those children just will not be the offspring of this redhead, nor will they have my brown eyes, but George's blue ones instead."

Neville looked at her understandingly and said, "I am glad to hear you say that as it will make being married to you easier, knowing I am not going to have to deal with my wife suffering and pining from unrequited love." Ginny chuckled knowingly as she reached up on tiptoes to place a gentle kiss upon his cheek, before both continued to walk along side by side, Neville blushing brightly the whole way.


	4. Four

_**Love, Marriage, and Pranks**_

Fred and George Weasley eyed each other both looking ill as they each held the official looking letter that both had just received delivered by a ministry owl. The twins had been silently simmering down from their yelling episode ever since their dad had informed them of what was happening the previous evening before they could read it in the paper the next morning.

Both were dreading finding out who the ministry had seen fit to shackle them to. Neither was pleased to say the least and both had practically blown a gasket when Arthur had told them the previous evening exactly what law the ministry was placing into action that morning entailed.

Fred had yelled, "This is bloody ridiculous, who the hell are the ministry to decide who everyone does or does not marry?" George had added equally yelling, "They've taken away our freewill and all of us who are unmarried are being forced into marriages we don't bloody well want."

Molly had informed them thinking it would seem like some kind of consolation. "Charlie, Ron and Ginny are also going to have to marry as are Harry and Hermione." It did not make a bit of difference, except to have both twins scowling darkly, whilst mentally cursing Bill and Percy for already having married Fleur and Penelope. Bill had married Fleur before Ginny's sixth year, while Percy had married Penelope that August just gone.

Both twins thought it was unfair, Fred, because he was not ready to marry yet, he and George were only twenty for Merlin's sake. What was the rush all about? It was not as it was when the war was going on all around them, when you had no idea when the next attack would hit, nor whether your time was finally up, the war was over.

George hated the whole fiasco, especially considering he realised he could be stuck with any tosser the ministry chosen. He did not give a shit what the ministry said about the whole selection not being random or ever wrong. As long as that person was not Harry James Potter "Boy who lived, boy who defeated he who must not be named" then it was beyond wrong no matter what anyone else said.

George had fancied Harry since the Yule ball in his sixth year and Harry's fourth. He knew he was in love with Harry after the one night they spent making love before Harry had buggered off with Ron and Hermione on that search for parts of you know poo's soul. Unfortunately George was under the impression Harry had not felt the same, that he had only wanted George as a one-time thing so that he did not die a virgin. That was the reason why George slept around so much and had no idea that his tactic to try get over Harry was what was driving his love away from him.

Fred calling out his name snapped George out of his thoughts of a certain messy raven haired, green-eyed wizard. He turned to face Fred and asked, "What?" Fred replied, "Forge let's just get this over with as the sooner we do, the sooner we can start cursing the balls off Kingsley, whilst working towards making our darling spouses permanent resident of St Mungos"

George snorted at this and replied, "Fine, Gred, we'll swap and open each other's letters and on the count of three we'll open them at the same time." Fred nodded and handed his letter to his twin and accepted his twin's letter in return. They shared a nervous glance before counting together, "One, two, three" On three both quickly opened the envelope and took out the letter.

They immediately began scanning the letters contents and George's eyes bugged and he could not help but let out a loud hoot of laughter as he slapped his hand against his knee, which was not holding the letter when he saw the name Hermione Jean Granger. Fred quickly looked up from the parchment in alarm when he heard his twin's hoot of laughter. He felt monstrous amounts of dread suddenly swamp his insides, who the hell had he got, that his brother would be hooting with laughter like one of the crazies on the mental ward at St Mungos?

Fred all but yelped, "What the hell is so bloody funny and who did I end up with?" He added pleading, "Oh fuck, please tell me it is not someone like Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bullstrode, I'm bloody begging you, Forge?" George gasped out between gales of laughter, "Relax, it's not that bad." Fred all but leaped out of his chair and bounded over to his twin and snatched the letter out of his hand.

He quickly scanned the letter and his jaw went slack seconds later as it became more then apparent as to what had tickled his twin. He exclaimed in disbelief, "Hermione! What the hell?" This only caused George to breakout in another fit of laughter. Fred growled and yelled, "Shove it, Mrs. Harry Potter!" Fred instantly froze as he realised what he had just yelled at his twin, apparently so had George. His laughter instantly ceased and he had gone as white as Peeves, his freckles looking ever brighter against his skin.

It was now George's turn to leap from his chair and bound over to Fred and snatch the letter out of his other hand. He then quickly scanned its contents and felt his hand tremble as he read the name, Harry James Potter. George could not help the beaming smile that overtook his whole face as he thought that apparently fate was being kind for once and figured after losing one of his ears during the war was punishment enough.

He was still secretly gunning for Snape; the greasy bastard would get his, he did not care that Snape was only keeping up with pretences he destroyed his fucking ear for Merlin's sake. Everyone thought he had gotten over it, did not know that it was only a matter of time before George reacted. Fred definitely knew his twin was anything but over it. Snape nor did anyone else have a clue Snape would not know what had hit him.

Fred sighed and continued to scan the letter and grimaced and said, "Forge, we need to be at Hogwarts for eleven as the ministry are insisting we go there and meet with our spouses to be." He added asking his twin, "Sweet Merlin, can you imagine what Hermione will do and say when she opens her own letter and finds my name?" George snorted at this and replied, "I can only imagine she always got in the way of us expanding our products when we were still at Hogwarts." He added, laughingly asking, "Damn, can you imagine what any children conceived by you and Hermione would look and act like?"

Fred nearly choked at the images that came to mind and shook his head wildly as if to clear such images away. He moaned as he said, "Merlin, the thought is absolutely bloody mind-boggling." George snickered and told his twin tauntingly, "Mind-boggling or not, those children are going to exist whether you or Hermione like it or not." Fred merely swallowed thickly as he continued to scan the sheets of parchment in his hands.

He looked up after a moment and asked, "I take it your happy with your chosen?" He eyed his twin as he asked this, knowing his twin was in love with the raven-haired wizard. He also knew about what had happened between them during the night before Bill's wedding seeing as there was hardly anything his twin kept secret from him if at all.

George replied, smiling as he did, "I got lucky and I am more than aware of it as well." He added frowning slightly, "I am worried through, worried that he won't give me the chance to tell him how I really feel about him, or worse, he ends up rejecting me." George felt ill at the thought of his love rejecting him he having never wanted someone so desperately with his entire being.

Fred also frowned at hearing his brother saying this and told him, "Even if he rejects you at first you still have to marry him, which means you'll have years to convince him of how you really feel." He concluded folding the parchment closed, "If you did not use the stupid pain management that is sleeping around with Merlin knows how many guys, guys that are not Harry, then maybe he will sit down and give you the time of day without thinking your some kind of man whore."

George scowled at Fred before folding his own letter closed. He sighed and said, "Whatever, we need to get ready, the shop will remain closed today as Verity and Lee will be off meeting their own spouses, Angelina included." Fred nodded and followed his twin out of the kitchen to get ready, all the while thinking of and dreading his up and coming meeting with Hermione.


	5. Five Part One

_**Love, Marriage, and Pranks**_

Harry gritted his teeth as he spotted George slowly making his way towards where he was standing. His expression was neutral, an expression Harry was not accustomed to seeing on the older red heads face and was more accustomed to seeing laughter or a wicked and devious little smirk. He'd honestly sooner see the red haired twin with his signature laughter and smirk then with neutral expression. You never knew what he or Fred was up to or thinking when they wore such an expression, which never ever boded well for anyone else.

Harry noticed that Hermione and Fred were eyeing each other awkwardly before they slowly walked off in the opposite direction to him and George. He hopped they did not kill or try to maim each other, but then again he silently figured with a pained grimace that that may be unavoidable when you considered how unlikely this pairing was.

He took a deep breath as George stopped to stand a couple of steps from him. He eyed the older red head nervously as George asked, "Will you take a walk with me I need to keep moving as standing still is no good to me right now I need to be distracted?" Harry nodded and walked in the opposite direction Fred and Hermione had just gone and George silently followed him, walking side by side. He silently studied the younger wizard noting how he was still as beautiful as he had been that night they had made love.

George snapped out of his musings when Harry cleared his throat and sighed deeply before asking, "So what do you make of this law and the fact you and I are supposedly the others perfect match?" George let out a sigh of his own before replying, "This bloody law is a menace and a right pain in my ass, meaning seriously they've taken our freewill from us, not allowing us to choose who we want to marry." He added, "As for who they chosen for me, well, cannot honestly say it is a chore for me to be honest I am glad it's you and not some stranger or someone I can't stand."

Harry stopped mid-step and frowned as he asked incredulously, "Wait a minute; you're saying you're glad it is me, but why, when you know you will not be able to keep sleeping around with whoever takes your fancy? You know full well that you'd be not only committing adultery, but breaking this bloody ridiculous law." Harry couldn't seem to honestly wrap his mind around the other wizard's logic.

George, who had also stopped walking, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He replied, "Look listen, Harry, there is a reason for me sleeping around, which in truth is a distraction tactic." Harry snorted and asked, "Distraction from what exactly?" He eyed George in disbelief, hardly believing what he was hearing, how the hell did one distract them self when sleeping around with Merlin knows how many others?"

George saw his expression and knew what he was thinking loud and clear. He scowled before taking a deep breath to calm himself before he told Harry in a strained voice, "It is a distraction from feeling and remembering I cannot be with the person I am in love with." Harry blinked in surprise before asking, "Who are you in love with and why do you think you can't be with them?"

Harry had a look of surprise on his face, but inwardly he was a mess. He did not know whether to stand there and bawl like a baby or run away as he thought of who George could be in love with, who was apparently not him the very thought of his love in love with another burned painfully.

George replied, knowing he was about to let the cat out of the bag. Harry would finally know how George really felt about him, whether Harry felt the same or not, he would reveal the truth as he could no longer keep it all bottled up inside of him. He made sure to keep direct eye contact with Harry as he told him, "Because he only wanted me to take his virginity so he did not die a virgin. He has no idea that I am in love with him and that one night we shared before he left the next day, it meant more to me then he could ever imagine."

He watched as Harry gasped and his eyes widened, which started to make him feel nervous when Harry stared in stunned silence, therefore it was no surprise when he flinched slightly as Harry suddenly let out a bark of mirthless laughter. Harry then exclaimed in a voice full of genuine laughter, "Sweet Merlin, I do not believe it how can we both be so bloody dense so oblivious to what the other is feeling?" He concluded in a tone full of awe, "How could we have not seen what was right in front of us the whole damn time?"

George frowned and asked, "What hell are you going on about Harry?" He added, "I just admitted to being in love with you, have been since my final year at Hogwarts. I fancied you since my sixth and your fourth year since the Yule ball." Harry was positively beaming in delight as he replied, "I've fancied you since my fourth year and been in love since my fifth." He added scowling slightly, "And I never slept with you just so I could lose my virginity, even though that was a small part of it, I honestly thought you knew me better than that."

George asked, "Then why did you not say something earlier, say like my final year when you knew you were in love with me? If I had known in my final year, which was your fifth, then I would have asked you out, we could have been in a relationship by now." He was delighted that Harry felt the same, but annoyed as hell that they had lost so much time together. If he had known back then, then he would have most likely been ready within another year to ask Harry to marry him of his own accord and not because of some bloody stupid law.

Harry started to pace and replied, "I thought you just saw me as your little brother's best friend. I also thought you were straight, I never knew for sure that you were gay, not until Ginny mentioned it and told me she was fine with me liking guys seeing as you did as well." He added, "Then there was the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding, I admit I did not want to go off in search of parts of Voldemort's soul whilst still a virgin in case I never made it back alive. I mean seriously the last thing I honestly wanted was to die a virgin."

He continued after a brief pause and stopped his pacing. "Look, I had no idea whether I would survive or not and just in case I did not I wanted you to be my first and my last. I would have died happily knowing I had at least got the chance to love you, even if it was only just the one time." He let out a loud sigh as he eyed George intently wondering whether he should continue.

He finally decided to add, "But then I returned and defeated Voldemort, whilst managing to survive in the process. Things settled down and was getting things back on track in my life and thinking about whether I wanted to return to Hogwarts for my final year the following September." He concluded after stopping to choose his words carefully. "After I had finally settled and started to lead a normal life I was going to ask you out, that is after finding out how you felt about me. Only to discover you were sleeping around with whoever took your fancy and as often as you changed your shirts or robes."

George grimaced as he finished for him, "And because you saw me with different guys constantly over the last year you thought I did not feel the same, that I was not interested in having a relationship with you that you did not stand a chance." Harry nodded in reply making George scowl and say, "Bloody hell, I feel so stupid I had no idea that my form of pain management was pushing you away. I only slept around to try and block out the constant feeling I kept getting every time you would visit the Burrow."

Harry asked, "What feeling?" George replied, "That feeling that something extremely important in my life was missing, in other words you. You were what I am missing it is like this cold, black, and restless void." George concluded, "In short, I love you Harry and I always will." No truer words had ever been spoken by George he had no intentions of hiding what he felt for the younger wizard.

George waited for Harry to react and did not have to wait long. Without saying anything Harry closed the distance between them and pulled George by the front of his robes and threaded the fingers of his other hand though the dark red strands of hair as he captured his lips in a hard kiss. George froze for a moment in surprise before cupping Harry's jaw with both hands and kissed him back just as hard, deepening the kiss just as Harry removed his other hand front of his robes to join his other hand in his hair.

They continued to kiss hungrily and passionately for a few more moments before Harry broke the kiss and gasped out in a husky whisper, "Oh by the way I love you too, always will." George beamed at him brightly before recapturing his lips in another kiss become so lost in each other that neither realised that quite a few Hogwarts students and their chosen spouses were witnessing the whole thing.

**AN, Fred and Hermione's meeting will be in part two of his chapter I will be writing that next.**


	6. Five Part Two

_**Love, Marriage, and Pranks**_

Angelina took a deep breath as her father led her down the stairs and into the Weasley's kitchen leading out into the front garden where the ceremony was to take place. Her father squeezed her hand in reassurance as she linked her arm underneath his own.

Once Katie had lowered her veil over her face, she along with the bridesmaids shot her one last reassuring glance, before the group of young witches got in line ready to make their way down the aisle where everyone was already waiting and in their proper places.

Angelina took another deep breath as she heard the sound of a piano playing the song she requested for her bridal party to make their way down the aisle. She knew it would take less then ninety seconds for everyone to reach the front and get into their proper places.

Sure enough less then ninety seconds later the first opening notes of the bridal march sounded for all to hear. This was it, her turn to walked down the aisle with her beloved father, knowing the man she was about to vow to spend the rest of her life with was waiting at the other end, waiting to make her his wife.

Angelina took one final deep breath before allowing her father to lead her down the aisle, which consisted of a deep purple velvet carpet. The rows of chairs on both the left and right hand side of the aisle were white with purple velvet cushions that had golden tassels on them.

There was an arch set up at the front decorated with white calla lilies and deep purple and golden yellow roses and baby's-breath and pale and dark coloured champagne ribbons. It looked beyond stunning, as did the rest of the floral arrangements on display.

Stood under the archway was Albus Dumbledore. Charlie stood with his back facing Albus, whilst all of his brother's along with Harry were standing to his right. The groomsmen in question, smiling gently at her hardly believing it were she currently coming towards them. A stunning beauty in white and a goblin made tiara, a far cry from the usual quidditch loving, dreadlock-wearing Gryffindor.

She noted her matron of honour and her bridesmaids were looking stunning standing on the other side of the archway in their pale champagne coloured dresses facing opposite the groomsmen, who all happened to look in her opinion equally as handsome in their own equally as pale champagne coloured waistcoats and matching ties.

Although none compared to her groom to be. He stood watching her making her way towards him. Her breath caught in her throat at how handsome he looked dressed in his dark suit with his dark champagne coloured waistcoat and matching tie.

Charlie eyed his soon to be wife in awe as he took in her beauty. He had always known she was beautiful even when she was dressed in muggle jeans and a t-shirt, with her hair in a ponytail full of dread-locks, whilst riding on a broomstick and throwing the quaffle.

Although today, on the otherhand he was seeing a different and completely new side to her beauty. Today instead of just looking beautiful, she actually glowed and was beyond radiant, had never looked more feminine then she did then.


	7. Six

_**Love, Marriage, and Pranks**_

Harry and George separated from their kiss when they heard someone nearby clear their throat. They turned to see a grinning Ginny and a blushing Neville. Ginny beamed and said, "Great, you two have worked it out finally."

Harry cleared his throat, blushing as he did. He asked, "Why are you two here, why are you not off somewhere together?" Harry honestly expected Ginny and Neville to be off somewhere else talking about what they were going to do.

Ginny sighed and ran hand through her hair as she replied in a weary tone, "We need George's help to calm our Fred down. Hermione is in tears near the black lake, whilst trying to apologise to a seriously pissed off Fred."

Neville added, "Me and Ginny were there discussing what we were going to do once we were married and after we graduated from Hogwarts. But just as we were about to leave to go back up to the castle, we saw Fred walking at a fast pace and Hermione running behind him to try and catch up."

George raised an eyebrow and smirked deviously. He drawled in delight, "Really, you're our Gin's chosen? Hmm, fancy that, Harry love. We really need to extend a warm Weasley welcome after I finally get my twin to cool off his bloody heels."

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes in exasperated affection, as he said, "Now, now, do play nice George, no need to scare the crap out of poor Nev. He's not used to being on the receiving end of yours and Fred's brand of welcome."

Ginny said, "Honestly leave Neville alone George, we got more important things that need taking care of. You two need to get to the black lake before Fred or Hermione hex each other. Neville and I will go and find Ron and Luna."

Harry moaned and said, "What the hell did he say and do to her?" Trust Fred to piss off Hermione whilst discussing the fact they were going to have to marry each other whether they liked it or not.

Ginny shook her head and replied, "No, you don't understand Harry. Fred was seething I could tell. It was Hermione who was apologising and not Fred. Obviously it is her that pissed him off and not the other way around."

Harry and George frowned and exchanged a confused glance. Wondering why Hermione would be crying and chasing after a pissed off Fred, as she tried to apologise to him. What could she have said and done to piss off the usually calm and easygoing prankster.

Neville nodded and added, "He was seething. I have never seen him like that before. Usually he's joking around, but back at the lake he reminded me frighteningly of Ron when he and Hermione are arguing."

Ginny concluded worriedly, "Only usually Hermione is not in tears and trying to apologise. Whatever she said really rubbed Fred the wrong way. I mean I've not seen him this pissed since Percy made mum cry and cut ties with the family that one time during the war."

Harry and George exchanged a confused but also worried glance, before they both took off at a run towards the direction of the black lake. They hoped they made it before either hexed the other.

Meanwhile Hermione cried and said, "I am sorry Fred. I should not have said that. I should not have made you think that I was better then you, I am not. You and George are amazing, you truly are."

She added, "I just never realised exactly how smart you two are during your time at Hogwarts. I just saw you two as pranksters, who had a lack of respect and disregard for the rules, your grades and your future career plans."

She went on, hopping to soften Fred slightly. The dark scowl on his face did not suit him in her opinion. He looked better when he was smiling and laughing. She hoped he accepted her apology. He had to; just had to or else being married to him would be such a misery.

"You and George are barely twenty and already you have a successful business that is incredible. I just never thought your pranks would be such a success. I am more practical with more of an academically driven approach to my life."

She sighed as she told him, looking him in the eyes, not once breaking eye contact, so that he would know how truly sincere she was being. "Yes, I do realise you and George know what you are doing, or else you could have seriously harmed someone by now and the ministry would have shut you down. That takes intelligence and amazing imagination,"

She continued after a brief pause, "It just used to seriously piss me off when you tested your sweets on the first years. They knew no better and accepted sweets unwittingly. Why did it have to be the nosebleed nougat? Do you have any idea what it was like for me, having to watch one of those little first years bleed like that?"

She added, "You really made being a prefect around the two of you such a bloody chore. Why could you not have tested your products on the sixth or seventh years? It would have been far less horrifying to watch someone of my own age bleed then compared to some little boy or girl."

She concluded, "At least they knew of yours and Georges reputations and what to expect when accepting food or drink from either one of you. Finally, why blood? I would have taken vomit over blood."

Hermione was too busy ranting to notice Fred's features had completely softened after she had mentioned how impressed she was that he and George had managed to set up such a successful business at their age. His expression was now of exasperated patients and knowing amusement. He had heard her complain about the nosebleed nougats tested on first years more than once. He blanked her out and decided to study her features instead.

He noted how beautiful she truly was. He never looked at her in this kind of light before. He never saw any reason to. However, now considering she was going to be his wife he figured he might as well take in what he was going to be spending the rest of his life seeing.

He eyed her five foot six inch status. He appreciatively eyed her hourglass figure and medium sized perfectly rounded and supple breasts. He also noted as she started to pace, that she had a seriously delectable and rounded backside. With slender, long, long luxurious legs that were never ending.

He took note of the fact her shoulder length hair that was a light brown with natural golden blonde highlights, was no longer bushy but had settled into gorgeous looking soft curls.

As she turned around to face him once more he took in her dark brown eyes, which had a ring of golden cinnamon around the iris, framed by long feather like dark eyelashes. Those incredibly wide eyes sparkled with a knowledge and wisdom beyond her short eighteen years of life.

Next was her creamy white and unblemished skin. Her skin seemed to glow with a slight blush, complimenting her high cheekbones and beautiful heart shaped face and her long and straight perfect nose. Lastly, he noted her perfect and full looking lips. Her upper lip was sporting a cute little cupid's bow.

Fred was stunned stupid at his sudden and overwhelming revelation. Sweet Merlin, why had he not seen this until now? She was beyond stunning her beauty was enough to leave him breathless with awe.

Fred was about to open his mouth to interrupt her ranting, when Harry and George arrived on the scene. George ran to his brother, whilst Harry ran to Hermione.

George placed his hand on his twins shoulder and asked, "What the hell is going on between you and Hermione. Why was she in tears and supposedly apologising to you?"

Fred let out a sigh and replied, rolling his eyes, "Just Hermione being Hermione, and underestimating mine and your intelligence. That was before she apologised. Apology accepted."

He added turning to face Hermione, "Sorry about the know it all bookworm comment. But it just goes to show how you don't like having your intelligence made fun of, anymore so then I enjoy having mine and George's own intelligence questioned."

Harry sighed and commented, "Mione, you need to get used to the fact that Fred is not Ron. Fred is going to be able to challenge you in ways that Ron has never been able. He is also not going to tolerate you telling him how to do or not to do something like Ron reluctantly did."

George added, "I'd like to think both I and Fred are more mature and intelligent then our Ron. Because of this, we are not going to react to certain quirks of yours that Ron is used to."

Fred added, "Half of the time Ron would just fight back or mock you. I on the other hand give back what I receive in spades. I won't childishly argue with you Hermione, I don't need to, as I have proven to you today."

He concluded, "Also, I won't apologise to you, not in less I feel it necessary. Nor will I apologise for being myself. I am what I am, and will not change for no one. I would not do it for my own mother, meaning I sure as hell won't do for you either."

Hermione was stunned into silence. She had clearly underestimated her soon to be husband. She was not used to someone challenging her like this or butting heads like this either. She knew this was going to take some getting used to.

They all turned when they noticed Ginny and Ron coming towards them, along with Neville and Luna. Harry quickly noticed the evil little twinkle that had suddenly just entered his lover's eyes at the sight of Neville.

Harry grimaced and inwardly moaned as George said to his twin, "Hey, Gred, I have discovered the most delightful news. That being, dear ole Nev, he is going to marry our Gin."

Hermione visibly blanched, along with Harry as she saw an identical twinkle enter Fred's eyes. Fred smirked deviously and commented, "Hmm, interesting. I think we should give him the grand Weasley welcome. What do you think Forge?"

Ron suddenly smirked and added, "You know what, I think we should get, Charlie and Bill together, along with our Percy. Even dad should join us and give Neville here the best Weasley welcome; he after all is going to be family."

Neville looked like he was going to be sick, and could feel his palms starting to sweat. This was not good. He had visions of all six brothers eating him alive. He could not see himself coming out of the whole welcome or ordeal in one piece or relatively unscathed.

Ginny growled and said in a menacing tone, "Lay the hell of him. You will not scare the shit out of him. Mum will not let you. I will tell her exactly what you are planning."

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Ginny, I don't honestly see how your mum or you can stop them. If your mother interferes, or you try to hex them then it is going to make them want to corner Neville even more so."

Harry added, "Plus she is going to want to help plan all of our weddings immediately, that is five weddings. Think about it, you and Neville, me and George, Fred and Hermione, Ron and Luna, and whoever Charlie ends up with."

Hermione included, "Where is she going to find the time to stop them. You know how your mother gets when it comes to planning weddings and parties. She will be completely distracted."

Fred continued, "Besides, it is tradition" George added, "Dad, said mum's brothers got him and did the same." Fred added, "Because mum was the only girl in the family of brother's," George concluded, "Just like you, Gin-Gin."

Ginny was furious. She had to resist the urge to stamp her foot, as she watched Neville look sicker and sicker by the second. She just hoped they did not permanently scar him for life, knowing neither she nor her mother could keep constant tabs on her dad and brothers.


	8. Seven

_**Love, Marriage, and Pranks**_

The whole group were making their way back towards the castle, when they saw Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley came running towards them. They come to a stop in front of Ginny.

Hannah exclaimed, clearly out of breath as if she had ran all the way from wherever she had come from. "Ginny oh sweet Merlin, you and Ron are not going to believe what I and Justin have just discovered."

Justin continued where Hannah had left off, whilst she caught her breath, "Lavender Brown is out to get Luna Lovegood, as apparently she is not over Ron as she makes out she is. She somehow found out that the ministry have chosen Luna as Ron's perfect match."

Hannah (who had finally caught her breath) said, "That's not the worst part. She is even more bitter and distraught because the wizard the ministry chosen for her is none other than Draco Malfoy."

Ginny scoffed and said, "Ha, a pair match made in hell. They will make the worst brats imaginable. Sweet Merlin, how could the ministry be so cruel has to inflict such a pairing and future children upon civilization?"

The other burst out in laughter at hearing her say this. Although they could not deny what she said to be true. Like hell, their children would most likely turn out to be pampered, spoilt, and little snobby fashion obsessive's. That was truly a bone chilling thought indeed.

Ron commented slyly, "Hey, do you recon the ministry only paired them together so in turn they could wipe out the entire Malfoy bloodline?" He added sniggering, "For example, the senior Malfoy's aren't likely to have any more children."

Ginny added laughing, "Oh please, those pureblood snobs usually only have one child, normally a boy, in order to maintain the bloodline and carry on the name. Of course it is now down to ferret boy to continue on the name."

Harry concluded, "Merlin, Lavender is so painfully girly and giggly. Malfoy will probably try to off himself just so he can get away from her and not have to remain married to her."

Everyone burst out in laughter. Once everyone had calmed somewhat, Hermione said, "Well, it is certain that we will not be attending that wedding. I wouldn't even attend if I was invited."

Everyone knew she was right. It would be like lions walking knowingly into a snake pit. It just did not happen, in less you were Lavender Brown and Draco Malfoy. What an oddball pairing.

Luna commented, "It is not as if I willingly chosen Ron. If anyone should understand having to marry someone they did not choose, then I was certain it would be her. She has no right to be sour with me. In fact if she insists on being sour, then why does she not try the ones responsible, the ministry for example?"

The others nodded in agreement with her; it was plain and simple as that. They did not get a choice in the matter. Either they married who the ministry chose, or else lose their magic and risk a prison sentence, or exiled from the wizarding world indefinitely.

They figured whatever spells had been cast must have been correct, Professor Dumbledore had so said after all. This meant Lavender and Malfoy must be compatible, whether they wanted to be or liked the idea of it.

This led to the whole group wondering how and in what form they were compatible with their supposedly perfect match. All thought about this, except for Harry, George, and Hannah and Justin. They loved and were happy with their matches.

Harry suddenly suggested, secretly wanting to spend more time alone with George, "How about we all split up into pairs and go off and discover what we plan to do. For example when and where we want to marry and how we are going to make arrangements."

The others nodded in agreement, although Fred and Ginny were smirking knowingly. They knew that Harry and George just wanted to be left alone to continue with what they had been doing before they had been interrupted off somewhere private. They all split up, going in opposite directions, leaving Harry and George alone.

Once they were finally left alone, George smirked deviously and asked, "Is discussing when we plan on getting married what you really had in mind, love?" He knew otherwise, as he felt the same, just wanted to hear Harry admit it out aloud.

Harry returned his smirk and replied in a seductive tone, "Eventually we will have to. But in the meantime, how about we head to my quarters, being head boy certainly has its perks?" He then leaned forwards and captured the smirking lips of his lover.

George broke the kiss and replied in a husky tone, "Hell yeah. We can discuss the wedding plans later on. But in the meantime, I believe it time I got reacquainted with your incredible body, your ass in particular." Harry leaned in for another kiss, smirking against George's equally smirking lips.

Once they broke the kiss once more, and clasped hands, quickly making their way back to the castle at a run. Unknowing that Fred and Hermione had been nearby and had seen the kisses exchanged between the couple.

Hermione blushed and said, "Well, I was going to suggest we head back to my rooms to make plans for our wedding. But I don't know now, as it is obvious what they are planning, even I know that much."

Fred grinned lecherously, before replying, "Oh believe me I know exactly what my twin and Harry are going to be off doing, and it has nothing to do with planning a wedding either." He added, "Although, we still can."

He concluded at Hermione's questioning look, "Are you're forgetting as Head boy and girl, that you and Harry have separate rooms and only share a common room. I am sure they would have put up a silencing charm."

Hermione flushed and grinned sheepishly for having not thought of that. She had just become really flustered after realising that Harry and George had most likely gone off to make love to each other.

Without warning, Fred grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and proceeded to lead her in the direction of the castle. Hermione was far too surprised at the familiar way in which he had taken hold of her hand to protest. Protest the fact he was practically dragging her along at a pace, which had Hermione jogging slightly to keep up with is larger and longer strides.


	9. Eight

_**Love, Marriage, and Pranks**_

It was now the 24th of October. Over a month since marriage became compulsory. All the girls were getting dressed up in Ginny's room at the burrow, which Mrs Weasley had magically enlarged to hold all of the young women.

Katie curled Angelina's long raven hair, which for once was not sporting her usual dreadlocks. Alicia worked on her makeup, Fleur on her fingernails, giving her a French manicure. She was going to look incredible with her hair curled, with golden, nude and bronze coloured makeup on.

Angelina was to be the third bride in their group to be marrying a Weasley, Charlie Weasley to be exact. The fourth and fifth soon to be a Weasley was Hermione and Luna to Fred and Ron, which was pretty much still one hell of a shock to everyone. Even more so then when they found out about Harry and George.

Angelina and Hermione both was more than a little tickled over the situation to say the least. Everyone always claimed they would both eventually become Weasley wives, just not to the Weasleys in question.

Angelina had laughed, as she told Hermione one day not long after the law hit publically. "You and Fred have got to be one of the strangest pairings I have ever come across. However, in a way it is a good thing that you are who he is marrying. He will bring more fun and laughter into your everyday life, whilst keeping you on your toes."

She added, "You on the other hand will stabilize him more. You will calm him and keep him in check to a certain extent, whilst keeping him honest. Plus something tells me any argument between the two of you will end up being even more explosive then the ones you have with Ron."

She continued, "He and I on the other hand, we were always on and off, that is not healthy or ideal when trying to make a marriage work, especially one manufactured by the ministry." She concluded, "It is also not healthy for any children to watch their parents getting along on a on and off basis."

Hermione had told her in reply, "It is just so strange and awkward. Everyone always thought Ron and me who would marry. But what people don't seem to realise is that we are constantly like cat and dog, arguing over the simplest and most ridiculous of things."

She added, "I had my first fight with Fred when we met at Hogwarts. I unknowingly rubbed him the completely wrong way. He called me a know-it-all-bookworm, all because I forgot I was not dealing with Ron, that Fred and George, they are much sharper and quicker then Ron."

She blushed as she concluded, causing Angelina to giggle knowingly, "He had returned in spades what I had unknowingly unleashed. Meaning it was the first time that I truly realised he had the Weasley temper, and there is a side to Fred that is not so light and easygoing."

Angelina knew all too well what Hermione meant by Fred having a side that was not so light and easygoing, having been on the receiving end during their many arguments since their sixth year when they first started dating.

She knew George to be the more laid back of the two, although he could more then hold his own as a Weasley, especially when provoked. Particularly when you mentioned Snape's name these days since he lost his ear during the war.

Hermione was not the only one who did not know what to truly make of their spouse to be. Angelina did not know what to think of her husband to be, only that he was attractive and treated her with the uttermost respect. He was so kind and considerate when they had met and discovered each were the others chosen.

He understood and sympathised with the fact Angelina and Fred had always dated on and off since their sixth year when they went to the Yule ball together. He understood how strange it was going to be to see Fred with Hermione, instead of her with Ron.

Hermione, Ginny, along with Alicia, Luna, Fleur, Tonks, Janelle (her younger sister), and Penelope were to be the bridesmaids. Katie was to be her matron of honour, seeing as she had married Lee Jordan on the 17th of October just gone. She and Lee were still coming to terms with their new relationship status.

When her hair, makeup, and nails were completed, she leaned back in the chair and took in her appearance so far. She liked what she saw, barely recognising herself without her dreadlocks. However, she had wanted something more soft and classic for her wedding day. Therefore, she had opted for big and bouncing barrel curls, with her hair half pinned up and half down to flow down to her back midway.

She was slightly nervous when Penelope came towards her with the goblin made tiara, which Fleur and Penny had both worn. She held her breath as Penny gently and carefully lowered the stunning piece on top of her head, using a sticking charm to keep it in place.

Once the tiara was in place, she stood and removed her dressing gown. She was wearing a white coloured lace thong with a matching strapless bra, and lace white thigh high stockings. Magic was the only thing holding them up.

She was also wearing a pair of white satin open toe high heel shoes. The strap had a small buckle that had little white stones all the way around it. It was a lovely shoe, but with loveliness came pain, which was why there was magic placed on both her feet and the shoes to prevent them from rubbing and causing blisters.

Around her neck was a silver drop necklace that consisted of several white rhinestones. The earrings in her ears matched. They had been in her family for years. Her great grandmother on her mother's side of the family had started the tradition over ninety years ago.

Since then her great grandmother wore them on her wedding day as her something old, as did her mother and her aunt, and now her. Janelle, who was only fifteen, would wear them when it was her turn, as would any of their daughters any of them had.

She let out a sigh as her mother came forwards holding up her wedding gown. She and her sister then proceeded to help her into it. Her mother zipped up the small hidden zipper at the back of the dress.

It was a white strapless gown made of Chiffon. It had a sweetheart neckline with rows of silver coloured beading with a natural waist and had gather detailing at the back of the gown. The a-line skirt was floor length with a sweep train at the back.

Once the gown was in place, she lifted the hem of her gown, allowing her sister to kneel at her feet, helping her to roll a white garter with deep blue lace up her left leg until it reached mid-thigh.

Lastly, a white fingertip length, two-tier veil, which covered her shoulders, was pinned to the back of her head just underneath where the base of the tiara rested. It was a stunning creation, which had been custom made especially for her.

As Katie went to retrieve her bouquet from a nearby chair, Angelina looked down at her engagement ring with a small and fond smile. It truly was beautiful and suited her as if made specifically for her. It was a pure white 1/3-carot princess-cut diamond, mounted upon a pure yellow fourteen carot gold delicate band. It was simple, understated, but beautiful.

She had assured Charlie that a wedding band would have been enough, that she was not the kind of girl who needed a flash rock on her ring finger. She did not need material things to be happy. She liked simple and understated things, but still considered beautiful.

Although, in the end Charlie had insisted no wife of his would go without an engagement ring, arranged marriage or not. Hence, the reason she now had an engagement ring, which soon would have a wedding band paired with it within the next hour.

She smiled in thanks as Katie handed her bouquet to her. It consisted of a mixture of orange and dark purple rose, with white calla lilies and baby's-breath, held together in place with dark and pale champagne coloured ribbons and a layer of the same material, which her veil consisted of.

She then let out a sigh, before turning to take in the sight of her matron of honour and bridesmaids. They all looked beautiful in their own right. She knew she had chosen well when she chosen the style and colour of their dresses.

It was a pale champagne coloured, calf length, strapless dress made if Chiffon. It had a flowing, swing skirt, with vertical shirring over the bodice with intricate beading on the empire band. Each woman looked incredible in the form fitting and flowing creation.

They were all wearing strappy silver four-inch high heel sandals. The longer strap that did not wrap around the ankle, but went straight down the middle of the foot had white rhinestones on it. The heel appeared to be made of a shiny see-through material.

Each wore their hair in a low ponytail curled, with a ribbon matching the colour and material of their dresses tied in a bow around the ponytail. The total effect looked incredible, especially with Ginny's red hair.

Their makeup was soft and in similar colours to Angelina. Although Ginny and Fleur wore less bronze and more of the nude, due to the colour not going quite well with their red and blonde hair.

As for jewellery, each wore the same matching earrings and necklace. The wizard who sold them to Angelina called them the Moon Shadow set. The set consisted of a teardrop amethyst Cubic _zirconia_ that dangled below clear Cubic _zirconia_ stone on rhodium plating. The necklace was 16 inches long and the earrings are 1 ½ inches long.

Angelina smiled and nodded as she watched each of her bridesmaids and her matron of honour pick up their matching small bouquets. They consisted of golden yellow roses, which were in full bloom, along with small white calla lilies and baby's-breath. They with wrapped with the same material as Angelina's veil with the same coloured ribbons, that were on Angelina's much larger bouquet.

The wedding colours chosen by Angelina were dark and pale champagne, along with deep purple, golden yellow, and white. The flower theme was roses, calla lilies, along with baby's-breath, a gorgeous combination for sure.

Angelina told her bridesmaids and matron of honour, "You all look beautiful. I knew I was right to go with the paler shade of champagne and not the darker. It works lovely with Janelle's dark colouring, even Ginny's vibrant red hair and Fleur's incredibly pale blonde hair."

Fleur commented, (I cannot do a French accent so bear with me here) "True, but it is you who outshine all today, as you rightfully should. This is your day; we've gotten you this far, and intend to make sure you marry Charlie in one piece, still looking radiant."

Angelina's mother commented tearfully, "I agree." She nodded to Fleur, "Well said dear could not have said it any better I." She added, "Your father would tell you no different, nor would any witch here who has had her day, same for those of you who are yet to have experienced your turn."

Angelina smiled tearfully and was about to speak, when there came a knock on the door. Janelle beamed at her older sister. She said, "That'll be dad." She walked up to her sister and kissed her gently on the cheek, so as not to smudge her makeup. She pulled away, telling her sister, "Good luck, not that you're honestly going to need it though."

Janelle then made her way to the door. She opened the door and greeted her dad. He nodded to her and gently squeezed her shoulder as she passed. He then entered the room just as the others left the room one by one, leaving Angelina with her parents.

Once everyone had left, Angelina's father eyed his daughter in awe. His wife was not the only one who had tears in their eyes. It was so overwhelming to witness the sight of his daughter looking so glorious and glowing beautifully.

He was glad his daughter had been lucky enough to be grace with a respectable and caring wizard to be her husband. Although, he would have preferred the situation-taking place due not to a marriage law, but in fact due to both parties having the chance to truly fall in love and marry of their own choice.

He lifted a hand and gently caressed his daughter's cheek. He said in an emotional tone, "You look so beautiful sweetheart. You have made your mother and me ever so proud to call you our daughter. We love you so much sweetheart."

His wife was beaming at both of them, as tears filled her dark coloured eyes. She added in a voice that shook slightly from all of her suppressed emotion. "Your father's right. We are so proud of you. Although I would sooner you were in this current situation after building a relationship with your husband to be."

She added at her husband and daughters knowing glance, "I wish you could have had what your father and I experienced before we eventually decided to wed. The chance to choose, date and get to know who your spouse to be is."

Angelina sighed and replied, "Yeah, exactly what I would have wanted for myself as well. Unfortunately the ministry decided that was not to be, and chose for me instead. Now all I can do in order to make this run smoothly as possible is to make the best of a situation that could have turned out to be disastrous for all involved."

She added, "Charlie is a decent man, who I know I could gladly come to love. He treats me with the utter most respect, like I am his equal and not a wife who would eventually be turned into the human equivalent of a house elf."

Just as she was about to continue, there came a knock on the door. She called out, "Come in." A few seconds later the door opened partway, as Fred Weasley poked his head through the gap. He was grinning at her as he said, "Sorry to interrupt Angie, but they are all waiting for you downstairs, almost everyone is in place."

Angelina retuned the grin, a grin tinged noticeably with nerves. She nodded and said, "Thank Fred, we're on our way down. Tell your mother to get everyone in place." He nodded, and turned to leave, only to stop when she called out to him, "Oh, and Fred, do me a favour would you? Please can you and George try to resist the urge to play some elaborate prank as I don't want to have to kill either of you before you become by brothers in law."

Fred merely snorted and shook his head before replying, "Ha, not bloody likely, Angie. The opportunity would surely be the finest thing, unfortunately mine and Forge's fiancée's will hex's us back into our nappies if we even attempt anything. So relax, you and Charlie are unfortunately safe."

Angelina chuckled at this, making a mental note to get both Harry and Hermione extra special wedding gifts in thanks. She rolled her eyes in affectionate exasperation when Fred quickly popped his head around the door again.

"Oh yeah, by the way, you look stunning Angie. Charlie is beyond lucky. Ha, I almost envy him, almost being the operative word. You are not Mione, meaning it is more entertaining to argue with her. I am honestly going to enjoy being married to her, even if it is just for the thrill of watching her blow her top" was what he told her in a sly tone.

Angelina let out a burst of incredulous laughter, as he closed the door behind him. Sweet Merlin, things surely were going to get interesting when those two married. She could hardly wait for the fireworks that were certain to come.

Angelina looked to her parents who were eyeing her in amusement. She asked laughingly, "Aren't you relieved it is his older brother I am marrying and not him? If it had been him none of us would have escaped unscathed from his prankster nature on a daily basis."

Both of her parents let out a chuckle, as her mother made her way towards the door. She called out of her shoulder as she opened the door, "Alright, come on you two let us get this over and done with." She added telling Angelina as she exited the room, "The sooner we do, then the sooner your father can get stuck into the wedding cake. We both know it is the cake he has his eye on."

Angelina let out a giggle and her father a snort of disbelief as the door closed. He then turned to his daughter, placing a kiss on her cheek. He then offered her his arm and asked, "Ready to go sweetheart?"

Angelina took a deep breath, took her father's arm, and said, "Yeah, let's get going shall we." Her father nodded and proceeded to lead her to the door. He opened it and led her out of the room.

**AN: Part 2 will be available soon.**


End file.
